junjouromanticafandomcom-20200213-history
Manami Kajiwara
Manami Takahashi (高橋 真奈美 Takahashi Manami), née Manami Kajiwara (梶原 真奈美 Kajiwara Manami), is a supporting character in the Junjou Romantica series. She is the fiance and later the wife of Takahiro Takahashi, the mother of Mahiro Takahashi and the sister-in-law of Misaki Takahashi. Appearance Manami is a cute young woman with shoulder-length (possibly) brown hair and brown eyes. Personality Manami is a very beautiful, kind and caring women who is in care of others and she has a good relationship with Takahiro Takahashi (Manami's fiance/current husband) and Misaki Takahashi (Takahiro's younger brother). She once commented to Misaki that she has 2 children in her home referring to Takahiro and Mahiro Takahashi (Manami's son). Plot In Junjou Romantica Act. 43, Manami seems to be suspicious of the relationship between Misaki Takahashi and Akihiko Usami (Usagi). This might be caused when she incidentally remarked them to as close as lovers to Misaki, which she was not serious about. But when Misaki panicked and did not react properly, she might have realized she had discovered something of their true relationship unintentionally. This follows as she watches Misaki mistaking Takahiro Takahashi with Usagi, saying that it was probably because of their similar height, all of this after finding bear souvenirs in the aquarium's shop. He nervously changes the subject and Takakiro then offers to buy the bear as a gift for Usagi, Misaki also gets him one. Probably intrigued about Takahiro's opinion on this discovery, she asks him if the two of them have known each other for a long time, then Takahiro answers "Since Misaki enrolled in university, so that's four years". When inquiring about their seemingly close relationship to Takahiro, he ended his sentence with "Well, that's 'cause they're my little brother and my best friend after all" , after hearing this Manami's expression changed to one of concern. In Junjou Romantica Act. 44, she witnesses the discussion between Misaki and his husband about getting Misaki a new apartment and stop living in Usagi's house, she notices that Misaki is acting very shy and denied by the suggestion of his big brother to start living alone, to the point to make Misaki feel bad, guilty and mad with Takahiro. The discussion begins to rise up, but Manami intervenes in time putting an end to the tense environment. After Misaki says he will miss his last train and leaves his brother house, Manami offers Misaki to walk with him to buy milk at the convenience store. In the way, Manami says to Misaki that Takahiro only wants the best for him and she acts very nice, comprehensive and kind with Misaki, but when they leave the store Manami carefree asks Misaki if he and Usagi are dating, after that Misaki panicked and ran away leaving Manami with a indefinite expression. In Junjou Romantica act. 45, Misaki told her the truth about his relationship with Usagi, but then she reveals him that Usagi had talked to her before about that. She give to Misaki and Usagi her support, saying that even she don't know how would Takahiro react to the truth. Trivia * The name Manami means "love, affection" (愛) (mana) and "beautiful" (美) or "sea, ocean" (海) (mi). * Manami's surnames Kajiwara '''and '''Takahashi '''each have meanings to it: ** The former surname '''Kajiwara means "oar" and "plain". *** This surname is found mostly in western Japan. ** The current surname Takahashi means "tall, high" (高) (taka) and "bridge" (橋) (hashi). Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters